jandy one shot series
by 210dorkette
Summary: just a little one shot series about jandy. it is all different scenes, and each ch is gonna be a new story, about either their thoughts through out a scene and or what happened when the camera turned off. oh and they will probably not be in order just to let you know.


Disclaimer, I do not own Kyle XY or any of its characters cuz if I did it would still be on the air, and all that junks. And yes this story takes places years ago, but in my defense I just got into Kyle Xy on netflix, I have fallen head over heals for Jandy\

This takes place at the end of "hands on a hybrid" when they had their first kiss

Andy's POV

I know that Josh it at The Rack he has to be, I really need to go make this right with him. I just hope that it isn't too late. Hopefully he will understand what I want hopefully he still wants the same.

Josh's pov

Sitting at the table at The Rack, man I really wish that Andy isn't still made at me. I really need to make this right with her.

Josh is sitting in the back room at The Rack and just messing with the food on his plate. He knows he can't actually eat it right now with all of the stuff going through his head

Andy walks into The Rack looking for Josh, she looks through the window to the back room and sees him there, and takes a deep breathe and decides its now or never.

Josh looks over to the door and sees her standing there, just as cute as ever in one of her hippie skirts.

Josh's Pov

As she walks over to the table she asks "so what did I miss?"

He looks up at her and says, "well the circuits got overloaded from all of the lights and there was a big explosion" I hope this means that she isn't mad at me anymore

"oh my god" she said as she sat down, he replied "but Kyle and Jessie are okay"

she is sitting there playing with her hands, not looking at him, while the entire time he can't take his eyes off her. I just can't take my eyes off her, I am worried about her, but at the same time there is the simple fact that he has got to be the hottest girl I know.

"would it be totally wrong for me to ask you who one?" she asked looking up at him. She is coming back to me now I can sense it, my best friend is coming back.

"technically Kyle and Jessi both won, but since they can't split the care without a chain saw the judges decided to give the car to the charity"

"that's an entire day wasted, I" she said as she put up her finger, "on the other hand have been very productive, check this out" she said as she opened her jacket revealing her shirt which said "cancer girl" "how sweet is this my very own lame slogan"

he was smiling when he saw it, "so you're ready to go public?' he asked, and she was sitting back and quietly said, "I guess I kinda did already" he kinda nodded his head in agreement

then she said, "besides if I didn't have this on yours would look really stupid" she said holding up a shirt for him to see

smiling he said, "I'm with cancer girl" she said, "but you'll always have to stand on my left or it won't make sense"

he smiled and said, "that's awesome, you're awesome" she looked down shly and smiled back at him and said, "you're kind of awesome too"

he looked at her and even though he was scarred out of his mind he did it, he leaned over the table and kissed her cheek, and then when he leaned back he looked around like he wasn;t sure if it was okay, they were both confused for a second and then she looked at him and said, " um that's not how you do it" and kissed him on the lips

they parted briefly looked at eachother and then started kissing again.

The parted and she looked at him with her hand still on the side of her face and said, "wow" he smiled at her and said "ditto"

Then they were just sitting there for a second looking at each other and she finally decided to say, "so are you okay being with cancer girl"

He smiled and said, "Andy you're my best friend" she weakly looked away for a second and said, "oh okay" thinking that it was all he meant

He sensed something was wrong he gently turned her head to face him and grabbed her hands and said "but that confession I made in the woods was true, and still is Andy, you're my best friend and this is why I like you, because you get me like no one else, the only reason why I did everything I did to get into the contest was because of you, you said that you'd rather just have the car so I was going to try to win it for you"

She smiled and said, "josh, I don't need that car, I really just need you, because you are my best friend too, and I know that I didn't say it that night, but I like you too" she said with a smile

With that they both smiled and shared another kiss for a few minutes then they broke apart and he looked at her holding her hands and said, "I am the luckiest guy I know" she smiled rolled her eyes and said, "you know that this means ill still kick your ass in G-Force right" he smiled and said, " I wouldn't have it any other way."

Okay so a few of the quotes might not be exact and it may suck but I tried


End file.
